Only One Reason
by feralshal
Summary: This is based on the film version of Draco, who has a slight *problem* (warning, contains spoilers for the film). It takes place in Draco's fifth year.


**                                    ONLY ONE REASON**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this! The characters etc all belong to J.K. Rowling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is based on the fact that in the film version of Chamber of Secrets, Draco shows signs of becoming a kleptomaniac. The title (I seem to be making a habit of this) is the title of an All About Eve song off their 1989 album _Scarlet and Other Stories (Which I don't own so please don't sue). I'm not sure why this title is relevant, but it's what my gut instinct told me to go with. This is set in Draco's fifth year. Oh, and I know we don't see the Knockturn Alley scene in the film, so I've based it on what the book says. Also, before anyone goes getting any ideas, the ending is not supposed to suggest any romantic inclination._

I sit alone in his cold dungeon office. He has gone to fetch Dumbledore, and whoever else he deems necessary. To be honest, I don't care what batty old Dumbledore thinks, but I hate it that I had to be caught by the one teacher I respected in this place. Father is bound to punish me, of course, but it won't change anything. It's not going to change why I did it in the first place.

Some might say it started in first year, with Longbottom's Rememberall. Rubbish, I say. I wasn't planning on stealing it permanently, I was just doing it because I wanted to tease the idiot and provoke Potter.

Ah yes, Potter. Part of the reason I had to resort to this. You see, although there are many things that could be seen as a factor, it all boils down to the simple fact that _I wanted attention._

It seems so silly now, but when I started on this downward spiral I did it because I wanted to be noticed. I was fed up of being overshadowed by Potter and Granger – I admit, I was jealous. But that doesn't explain what triggered it.

The trigger itself was tiny. If I was to admit that the reason I was doing all this was because Potter was getting a load of fuss off that stupid Gilderoy Lockhart…

I look up and see him come back with the Headmaster. He still seems so disappointed in me and that is the worst punishment of them all. No matter what they do now, it won't bother me nearly as much as knowing he won't see me in the same way ever again. Dumbledore just watches me, as though he is trying to read my mind. Then, in a soft, low voice I have never heard him use before, he speaks. "Mr Malfoy, I trust you realise how serious this is. Professor Snape had to come and fetch me…your father is on his way."

My father! There's another thread in this tangled web. If my father hadn't made such a fuss about Granger beating me in every subject – insinuating that I wasn't quite good enough – and if he hadn't blatantly ignored how jealous I was – still am – of Potter, then that whole thing in Flourish and Blotts wouldn't have mattered. But he did, and that's how I'm in this mess.

"How long has it been going on for, Draco?"

I rouse with a start. The Headmaster has just addressed me by my first name…oh I know what this is! Let's try the softly-softly approach. I can't help but scowl, but my voice doesn't seem to want to work. I hear the gentle swishing of the black cape as he mutters "I must admit, Headmaster, that I have had my suspicions for a while now." His low, quiet voice has never taken this accusing tone with me before, and I hate it. Still I cannot speak. Then I hear the harsh sound of a cane on the stone floor leading to the office, and my heart sinks. How do I explain what is wrong when part of the problem is in the room?

The look on his face as he storms in strikes terror in me. I've never seen him this angry. Part of me longs to shout out, to tell him exactly what I think of him, but I know I'd live to regret it.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Draco." Okay, I lied when I said that the worst punishment had come – hearing Father telling me I'm a disappointment is a hundred times worse. I can see him standing over me, but I cannot look him in the eye. "What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

He uses the end of his cane to tilt my head up, so that I have no choice but to face him. I still do not meet his gaze, and still I remain silent. He pulls the cane away and stalks a few steps back. "I think this calls for drastic measures." He reaches into his pocket and I know what he is reaching for. He can't do this to me – he can't make me blurt everything out like this. To my surprise, I hear a voice say "Lucius, no."

The stunned silence that falls indicates that Father and Dumbledore are just as stunned. My head of House continues "Perhaps it was a little harsh of me to come and fetch you before hearing him. I suppose I wasn't thinking straight. Headmaster, could I trouble you to escort Mr Malfoy elsewhere? I'd like a word with Draco alone for a moment."

Lucius opened his mouth to object, but Dumbledore cut in. "Certainly Severus, if you feel it best. We shall be in the staff room."

As my father and Dumbledore leave, he leans back on the desk, looking down at me. "I suppose I don't need to tell you, Mr Malfoy, how deeply disappointed I am with you."

I look down. I can't bear that look in his eyes. He continues. "Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why you did this?"

Where to begin? Do I start at the beginning? Who would have thought that a simple page from a book could spark off so much trouble? Looking back, I should have just got Father to buy me the book I wanted – or at least have _taken the whole book. But I was determined to confront Potter, so I just tore out the page I wanted._

I have obviously been silent for too long. I hear him sigh, and for a brief moment I'm terrified that he'll call Father back. Instead, I hear "Okay, let's try this a different way. Can you tell me when this started?"

Well that's easy enough. "Just before second year."

"I see." He looks at me, a searching look. "Perhaps you could talk me through the beginning?"

Well what am I supposed to say to that? Somehow, "I ripped a page out of a book because I was jealous of Potter" doesn't seem an appropriate response. Again, I have been silent too long. I can tell he is getting annoyed with me. "Mr Malfoy, I asked the others to leave because I thought I could get you to open up. However, if you persist with this insolent silence, then I shall have to fetch your father back and we shall have to use the potion."

"Please, don't!" Why did I just say that? And why did I hastily follow it with "I'm not being insolent. I just don't know how to explain."

We are interrupted by McGonagall. She walks in and ignores me completely. "Severus, where is it?"

"I had it taken back to the broom cupboard. Don't worry; Potter shall have his precious Firebolt when he wakes."

She turns to look at me disapprovingly. I cannot help staring back, eyes challenging her to say something. She whips her head back to him. "Very well. It's probably the best way…"

She turns and walks out. He turns back to me. "Just explain to me, as best you can, what has been going on these last few years."

And so I tell him. I tell him about the beginning in Flourish and Blotts. I tell him about Christmas that year, about how I blatantly flaunted my problem in front of my two best friends and they didn't even seem to notice…

I was hoping to get caught back then, before it got so serious. I should have known better than to expect anything of Crabbe and Goyle. Especially when they were acting so odd – and then they show up a little later claiming they'd spent the last few hours asleep in a broom closet. But I'm getting away from the point here.

I only explain about second year. I don't tell him about the following years, feeling that a case-by-case example would be inappropriate. As he stands straight and starts to pace about the room, I can't help but think back to Mother's last birthday…

Of course she absolutely adored the gown. I knew she would – didn't even question where I'd got it from. Father, of course, was suspicious, but I threw him off the trail by telling him that Blaise Zabini's mother is an excellent seamstress and offered to do it for me quite cheaply. Well it wasn't all a lie – Blaise's ball gowns and the like are always amazing…

"Why did you do it?" His voice pulls me back down to the present. I cannot answer his question. I know I can't, because it's the same question I've been asking myself from the start. All I can do is whisper "I don't know."

"I think you do." His voice is not accusing, merely stating fact. "I think your father's appearance here told me all I needed to."

"H…how?"

"I've known Lucius Malfoy a long time, Draco. He's never been one to pay much attention to anyone unless it's to his benefit. And after all the foolish attention lavished on Potter and Granger…"

It takes me a few seconds to notice the faint tears streaming down my cheek. How could he know all this? We are interrupted by Dumbledore. "I'm afraid Mr Malfoy has been called away on business. He said…" he trailed off, and I know he is looking at me. I hastily try to wipe away my tears. Behind me, Snape says "I think it's probably best that he did."

Dumbledore walks further into the room. "I suggest you try and get some rest, Severus. The students will be awakening in a few hours."

I glance at the clock on the wall – four in the morning. Somehow the night had flown without me even noticing. Snape leaves with a reluctant glance backwards. I turn to the Headmaster and whisper "What will happen to me?"

"Well normally we would have to get the Ministry involved. However, since no real damage has been done, and given the circumstances, I believe fifty points from Slytherin and a detention will suffice."

I don't know what to think. On the one hand, I've gotten off lightly. On the other hand, _fifty points? I don't know how we're going to earn those back. Still, I suppose it doesn't matter so much now. There's only one thing I care about now. "Will-"_

"Professor Snape is, and always has been, extremely concerned for your welfare. Given the…revelations we have heard tonight, I would be surprised if he held this against you."

Tears of relief flow down my face. I do not even think to ask how Dumbledore knew what I said. He smiles, and stands up. "I suggest you go back to your dorm, Mr Malfoy. Try and get some rest."

I make my way to Slytherin Tower. In a couple of hours, the others would be starting to wake. In just a few short hours, rumours would be flying about how Slytherin managed to lose so many points overnight. I can barely mutter the password, but the door swings open anyway. I walk into my dorm – I can hear Crabbe and Goyle snoring loudly. I walk up to my bed, and freeze – a piece of parchment is folded, tucked under the pillow, poking out just enough for me to notice. Carefully I reach for it and read it.

_Draco,_

_If you ever want to talk about what has happened, my door is open._

_S. Snape_

I can't help but smile. Snape actually cares about me, is almost like a father to me. That alone is enough to make me think that maybe, just maybe, I can beat my problem. Because I've worked out the one reason I was doing all this. It wasn't the attention I was after, as such. It was the one thing I had never experienced.

_Pure, unconditional love._


End file.
